


The Magic Of Midnight

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil hunting ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Midnight

 

**Title:**  The Magic Of Midnight  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Weevil hunting ...  
 **Spoilers: None**  
 **Warnings:** Smut  
 **Rating: NC17**  
  
Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile)[ **jantolution**](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/)  Challenge #19, prompt 'Midnight' It wasn't intended to be smutty, honest ...

  
There was nothing but the sound of puffs and pants and the sound of their boots pounding along the ground as they ran through the park with nothing to light their way but the moonlight.

The weevil had a good head start on them but they were closing in on it, when they got within a few feet of it Jack and Ianto split up, rounding it into the dark corner of the park where the trees were at their most dense and it had no escape.

Seeing Ianto it came to a stop and went to veer in a new direction only to find Jack standing in it's path grinning at it. It never saw the blow to the back of it's head via the but of Ianto's gun, the weevil hit the ground with a low growl.

Jack pounced, straddling it's chest and taking advantage of it's dazed state as he put the Hessian bag over it's head and injected the strong sedative into it's neck with a none to small amount of satisfaction.

“Friend for Janet?” Ianto asked as Jack got to his feet.

“Think she'd like one?” Jack replied as he moved closer to Ianto and pushed his backwards until a tree trunk restricted his trail.

“Well, for all we know weevils might enjoy a great sex life.” Ianto grinned as Jack palmed his erection through this clothes.

“Not sure I'd ever want to witness that!”

“And there was me thinking you'd shag anything once.” Ianto chuckled as he canted his hips towards Jack's hand.

“I think even I will give weevils a miss.”

“That's good, I won't have to worry about finding any disturbing footage on the CCTV involving you and Janet.”

“Never.” Jack replied before removing his hand and pressing his body against Ianto's, his thigh between his legs as his he kissed him fiercely.  “Can we get off the subject of weevils now and concentrate on the moment?”

“Moment? Going to be that quick is it?” Ianto snarked, smirking in the moonlight.

“You want to get caught shagging in the park?”

“No, but the risk of getting caught, well, you know.”

“Oh yeah!” Jack grinned as he began thrusting his hips and their confined erections together. “Nothing like a little risk to heighten the mood.”

“Just fuck me Jack, before it wakes up.”

“Before someone finds us you mean.”

“Not many people in the park at midnight.”

“True, but there's always a chance.” Jack replied as his hand moved between their bodies and expertly open Ianto's trousers and slid his hand inside. “Some people would say midnight has a magical quality.”

“At a point where I don't care now.” Ianto gasped a little loudly, thrusting into Jack's hand.

“Good.” Jack told his as he removed his hand and used both of them to yank Ianto's trousers down over his hips.

“Cold!” Ianto shuddered as Jack let the trousers go and they dropped to his ankles.

“Then allow me to warm you up.” Jack said as he spun Ianto round to face the tree.

Ianto wondered briefly how he missed Jack lubricating his fingers but the thought flew from his head as he felt one of them breach his hole, pushing in slowly and deeply as he let out a small moan of pleasure.

He could hear Jack fumbling one handed with his belt and then trousers as a second finger joined the first, preparing him quickly. From the small sounds escaping Jack's throat he knew Jack was stroking his own cock as his fingers moved in and out his lover, Ianto knew he liked to watch himself as his fingers sank deep inside him.

Ianto have an involuntary moan of loss as the fingers slid from his body but they were quickly replaced by the pressure of Jack's cock pushing slowly inside him, Ianto pushed back, wanting Jack's cock deep inside him.

“Fuck me!” Ianto told him, as if it was more of an order than a request.

“Hard and fast?” Jack asked, grasping Ianto's hips.

“Oh god yes!”

There was no slow preamble, Jack started as he meant to go on. Pounding hard and fast into Ianto's arse as Ianto wrapped his fist around his own cock and matched it's frantic movements with the rate of Jack's thrusts.

“So tight, your arse is so tight.” Jack grunted between pants.

“Harder, make me sore, make me think of you pounding my arse every time I sit down.”

Jack moved a hand so it pressed against Ianto's shoulder blade and began to fuck him harder than he had ever done, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm approached.

“That's it. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Ianto's mantra getting louder and louder as his orgasm hit, his come spurting over the tree trunk his arm was being supported by. “Oh fuuucccckkkkk.”

“Argh!” Jack yelled as Ianto's arse contracted over and over around his cock, his own come shooting deep into Ianto's arse as he fell panting onto his lovers back.

A rustling in a nearby bush startled them out of their post orgasm haze, both sighing with relief when a cat appeared and strutted off across the park .

As Jack slid his cock from Ianto's body he twisted sidewards and kissed Ianto somewhat tenderly, Ianto looked at him quizzically when the kiss broke at the strange look on Jack's eyes.

“What?” Jack asked as they rearranged their clothing.

“Nothing. Lets get this dealt with.” Ianto replied, pointing to the weevil.

“Work to do!” Jack grinned, hefting the unconscious weevil up and over his shoulder.

Ianto followed behind, still a little bemused at what it seemed was a look of love and tenderness in Jack's eyes. That was something new, something he could most definitely live with he thought as he felt a small twinge in his backside reminding him of what they had just done.

Maybe, just maybe there was something a little magical about midnight he grinned to himself as he climbed into the SUV and sat gingerly on the seat next to Jack.

The End.


End file.
